<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Praise Kink by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015755">Praise Kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, NSFW, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuing with the NSFW series I have been writing for modern au Sesshoumaru and Rin. </p><p>Praise Kink is a surprise for Sesshoumaru who did not believe he enjoyed being praised by Rin so much. Rin enjoys praising him and letting him know that he is perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kinky Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Praise Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was posted earlier on my Patreon, but now I am happy to share it with everyone here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru was surprised when he came home the lights being dim in their condo. Rin sat patiently in the darkness in their condo wearing nothing but a black see-through satin nightie with lacy bra and panties underneath. She sipped her whiskey slowly as he set his brief case down on the kitchen island.</p><p>He was quite ready to ravish her if his tight pants were any indication of his level of desire.</p><p>“Anata,” Rin purred out. “Go to bed, undress and put the blind fold on. Lay in the middle of the bed for me, like my good inugami that I know you are,” she ordered as she took another sip.</p><p>He wanted to ask her several questions but saw the gleam of her eye in the darkness of the room. Knowing full well she knew that his youkai vision would catch the small change in her demeanor.</p><p>“Yes, darling,” he responded and walked to their bedroom to do exactly as she ordered. He divested himself quickly of his clothing, placing them into their laundry hamper. He hung up his tie and went into their growing drawer of toys. He saw the dildo and strap on and wondered if she would peg him tonight.</p><p>It had been several weeks since she last pegged him. He had been impressed with how much Rin seemed to grow into the idea of fucking him. It wasn’t something he ever or would ever do with anyone else.</p><p>He remembered their slick bodies moving together. Rin had him tied down to the bed as she expressed that he was not allowed to move and roll them, riding her until he came. No, she took full control, fucking him, squeezing his cock, and jerking him off. The buzzing sound of her vibrating egg buried inside of her.</p><p>He didn’t come because she was hitting his prostrate, it was because it was Rin. Rin who was petite next to him, yet she had such power over him. She had conquered him before their relationship even began.</p><p>It was her sweet smile. Her concern for him the two times he got dumped.  </p><p>They took a risk getting together the moment she turned eighteen, but he never regretted the move to have that honest conversation while staying at Miroku’s, his best friend and Rin’s older brother, house.</p><p>“Anata, are you ready for me?” Rin called out loudly from the living room.</p><p>He could hear her soft footsteps, slow and steady as if giving him time to finish getting onto the bed.</p><p>He grabbed the blindfold and got into the centre of the bed, tying the blackout cloth at the back of his head.</p><p>“I’m ready Rin,” he called out.</p><p>He breathed in and out, trying to empty his mind, but his youkai hearing had him zone in on her languid footsteps. Closer and closer.</p><p>He grew harder, feeling just a drop of precum slipping out in anticipation.</p><p>“I see that you are very, <em>very</em> ready for me,” Rin purred out low and throaty and Sesshomaru had no inhibition but to let out whine for her. It was small and quiet but still echoed in the room.</p><p>He was weak only for her. No woman had ever made him feel the things that he felt with Rin. Only with Rin did he have such a connection, such a fierce bond.</p><p>Kagome once asked him if he was demisexual. He didn’t know the term at the time, but he would agree with it now after he looked it up on the internet. He required the emotional connection that he had with Rin.  </p><p>His two ex-girlfriends were because his father told him to date. He had felt nothing for them. Did not feel pleasure from the few times he did have sex with either of them.</p><p>He never admitted to Rin that when they started dating, he was twenty-nine going on thirty, that he could count on two hands how many times he ever had sex.</p><p>He just wasn’t into it. He had even faked it once and left ex number two confused and then angry as he immediately went into the shower.</p><p>Unless it was Rin. He could fuck her anytime, any place. He would gladly wear a cock ring and make love to her for hours on end if she so deemed that was what she desired.</p><p>Anything Rin wanted was what she wanted.</p><p>But he was the one who brought up pegging because he wanted to give himself to her fully, utterly, completely, and whatever other descriptive words you could call to mind describing his faith, trust, and love for Rin.</p><p>Sesshomaru wetted his lips with his tongue as he felt the bed finally dip. He turned his head listening for Rin’s movements on their silk sheets.</p><p><em>Sensory, she wants this to feel good. Silk is for long nights</em>, Sesshomaru internally groaned remembering the last time Rin had put silk sheets on the bed. They had spent most of the night taking it slow in various positions.  </p><p>His leg jumped as Rin touched his calf gently with something cold.</p><p>“Too cold?” Rin asked him softly.</p><p>“N-no, just surprising since I can’t see,” he answered honestly.</p><p>Rin hummed gently and pressed again with the icy object and he realized it was ice cube that she was trailing up his thigh. “How would you feel about being tied to the bed tonight and letting me help you relieve your stress of the week?” She purred out tracing the Hiragana of her name on his thigh, the simple short characters of the name he loved to say.</p><p>“Hn,” he responded thoughtfully.</p><p>“Stop light colour?” Rin asked quickly.</p><p>“Green, Rin, definitely green,” he nodded fervently.</p><p>“Mhmm, you’re such a good boy,” Rin purred out. “I’ll give you a reward before I tie you up,” she said and Sesshomaru felt her weight shift on the bed before feeling her lips on his.</p><p>He eagerly returned the wet kiss, parting his lips, Rin’s tongue touched his and he felt a jolt of pleasure throughout his body, cock bobbing as he tried to get closer to her. He raised a hand to cup her cheek, but her fingers laced with his and he sucked on her bottom lip before she pulled back.</p><p>He could smell the musky spiced scent of her arousal.</p><p>“Can I taste you? Can that be my reward?” He asked as he licked his lips again.</p><p>Usually Rin was the one wearing the blindfold and he would do wicked things to her until she was boneless and sated.</p><p>Now he understood why Rin enjoyed the blindfold often.  </p><p>“Were you a good boy this week?” Rin asked as she stroked his short hair.</p><p>His response was a purred out, “Y-yes. I’ve been very good!”</p><p>Rin brushed his head with soft strokes of her hand, basically petting his head slowly. He found it so sweet and gentle, the week’s burdens already fading into the background.</p><p>He had his weekend with Rin to enjoy.</p><p>She was going to take care of him and vice-versa.</p><p>He only needed her.</p><p>“I suppose you have been my very good inugami,” Rin sighed softly.</p><p>Her hand pulled away and he missed her touch, he could hear the whisper of fabric pushing its way down her thighs, over her knees, down her calves and off. He heard the fabric tossed to the floor haphazardly before he felt Rin straddling his shoulders.</p><p>“You may touch and kiss me as much as you want, but I don’t want to come. If you make me come, then you will be tied up and left to wait some time, listening to me in the tub playing with that wand you bought for me when you are away on business trips,” Rin explained to him.</p><p>He lifted his hands up and kneaded her ass. “Understood, <em>milady</em>,” he purred out before pulling her closer, he lifted his chin and his nose bumped into her folds. With her breathy moan he knew it was her clit.</p><p>He adjusted her and his angle before licking a long stripe up along her folds before sweeping a hand around and parting her the lips that he knew were pink and glistening for him. He growled and purred alternatively as he kissed her lips. He was always noisy as he performed oral on her. He couldn’t help the noises that he made in response to her breathy moans and the taste of her on his tongue.</p><p>Her circled his tongue around her clit and heard a soft cry.</p><p>“Oh Sesshomaru! You’re so good…oh god I love your tongue!” Rin praised him still petting his head.</p><p>Sesshomaru nuzzled her clit instead as he let his tongue explore her lips. He moved his thumb to take over stimulating her clit as he dipped his tongue into her core. He groaned, pulling back to lick his lips. “God you taste so fucking good. I want to make you come on my tongue, please Rin,” he begged unable to see her reaction, everything in darkness. “I want it,” he added.</p><p>He felt her fingers dig into his hair, stroking more firmly. “You are begging so sweetly, anata. I will allow you to taste me as I come on your tongue,” she said gently.</p><p>Sesshomaru dove back, greedily tasting her. His hand that was on her ass dipped between the cleft and slowly moved to her anus. He rubbed it in time with his thumb on her clit, getting a small gush of slick from Rin. He licked it all up and continued fucking her with his tongue.</p><p>“Oh …ah…oh fuck…Sessh…just like that…so good! Yes! Yes…oh fuck,” Rin cried out above him and came on his lips and tongue, walls fluttering around his tongue. He happily accepted all that she gave him before she pushed his head away. “Okay…okay…just once,” Rin panted and slipped off him.</p><p>He felt her weight disappear off the bed. He heard her open the same drawer he had opened earlier and found their ties. They were made especially for him, he had broken three sets of restraints prior to them shelling out the money on ones made for youkai.</p><p>He had usually broke them just so he could flip Rin onto her back or hands and knees, taking her until she a writhing, wet mess beneath him.</p><p>He heard Rin pad to the end of the bed and felt her grab his left ankle. Cold steel and the Velcro fabric wrapping around his ankle before being attached to the hook that was tucked just beneath their mattress. She repeated the process for his right ankle before climbing back up onto the bed, straddling his chest.</p><p>“Hands, please,” she commanded.</p><p>He held out his hands and she bound them in the third bind and raised them over his head to their headboard. She leaned over him and he could smell her scent of sex so close. It was tantalizing.</p><p>He heard the click as locked it in place.</p><p>“Colour?” She asked as she skimmed down his chest to rest her weight on his abs.</p><p>“Green,” he answered immediately.</p><p>“Good boy,” she said as she rubbed his chest. “Tonight, is all about you, Sesshomaru. I don’t want you to worry about a thing. You worked so hard all week, all those meetings and all that work. Tonight, is about you and letting go of all that stress of the week,” she told him with a soft hum then added, “I know how painfully hard you’ve been since we began. It’s why I’m going to sink down onto your gorgeous shaft to help relieve some of that ache. Would you like that, Sesshomaru?” She asked as tweaked his left nipple. “To be deep inside my body?”</p><p>“Oh yes, milady Rin, I would very much appreciate that,” he sighed out.</p><p>Her weight shifted and he could feel her hand on him again and then sudden warmth around his entire cock.</p><p>He arched up as much as possible. “Oh fuck…god your so wet!” He moaned out before easing back to the silk sheets. He turned his head and bit his bicep. “So, fucking tight…hnngh,” he groaned out after releasing his bicep.</p><p>“You are so sweet Sesshomaru. You got me so wet, with that perfect tongue of yours,” she said soothingly as she rubbed his chest and abdomen. “We’re not going to move, we’re going to stay like this, okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” he immediately nodded. If he could live between her thighs he would.</p><p>He heard Rin laugh softly and realized he spoke the words aloud. “You flatter me so much anata. You are so good to me; you always take care of me. Whether it is intimate or not. You’re the perfect inugami, my perfect inugami,” she purred out.</p><p>He felt something from her words that he could only express as pleasure. <em>God she make come with her praises alone</em>!</p><p>He felt her lips on his sternum. “My inugami, so loyal, who loves me for me. I love my inugami so much too. It’s not just our physical connection. We were soul mates long before we even came into existence, yes?”</p><p>“Y-yes! Yours, mine. Any lifetime, I’ll be yours…you’ll be mine! Oh, I love you Rin,” Sesshomaru groaned.</p><p>She wasn’t moving at all except to place gentle kiss along his chest, fingers dancing across his chest, arms, and abdomen. He inhaled sharply as she clenched on him.</p><p>“I’m so glad to hear you say it. I want to make you come from just my words alone Sesshomaru. I want you to know how you make me feel. How I was born and made for you. My soul is tied to yours,” she said before biting down on his nipple.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” He exhaled sharply. “Yours, Rin!”</p><p>“I know. You provide for me so well. You indulge in all of my fantasies like the good inugami that you are. My good inugami who brings me so much satisfaction. You make me come and come and come and it delights you, it pleases me that it delights you,” she said before flicking her tongue along his skin. She sat up and circled her hips, not lifting, as if to get more comfortable.</p><p>His chest was heaving. He could feel sweat beading his forehead, on his back. Rin was rubbing his abdomen again, tracing the Hiragana of her name all over. He nodded and dipped his head back on the pillows. “Yours…yours…yours,” he panted out.</p><p>He never felt so vulnerable before. Not even the pegging left him vulnerable as this moment.</p><p>“You’ve given me everything of yourself. Your home, your life, your body. I have had you like no other will. You don’t trust easily nor give your heart and body away. So, thank you Sesshomaru for giving me everything,” she whispered out.</p><p>“Mhmm…fuck…” He felt the air leave his chest at those words. “God your gonna make me cum,” he panted out.</p><p>“That’s the plan darling,” she hummed softly. “Do you like giving yourself to me?” She asked him gently.</p><p>He nodded not trusting himself to just moan out his answer.</p><p>“Words anata,” Rin said and slapped his abdomen gently, playfully. “Or are you bad boy?”</p><p>“Good boy, your good boy!” He gasped out and tried to writhe. He was so close to coming now. He could feel his balls tightening, the pool of heat coiling low in his belly.</p><p>“Then answer my question: do you like giving yourself to me?” Rin asked again.</p><p>Sesshomaru choked out his answer with a moan, “Ooh…hnngh…fuck, I fucking love it. You look so powerful taking me. Only you…only…oh…you!” He gasped out.</p><p>“Oh fuck, you’re coming!” Rin moaned out as his hips rolled into her slightly.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded, head tilted back. “Oh yeah…I’m your good inugami,” he moaned out.</p><p>Rin rubbed his chest. “Yes, you are. So, so good! Oh look at you! So good, coming from my words alone,” she crooned out.</p><p>“Can you move you just a bit?” Sesshomaru asked her.</p><p>He felt her hips start to cant, and he groaned. “Good?” She asked.</p><p>“Yes, I’m still hard,” he breathed out.</p><p>“You are, I can feel every inch of you. You’ve given me some extra slick to work with. What colour?” She asked.</p><p>“Green, keeping riding me, please,” he said with a grunt.</p><p>“Blindfold on or off?” Rin panted out.</p><p>“On…I’m listening to us fuck,” he admitted.</p><p>His senses were on hyperdrive. He could hear his cock being sucked back into her sheathe repeatedly, the wet slaps of their flesh every time Rin slammed down onto him, his hips rising to meet hers. His pointed ears listening for her moans, spurring on his own and his desire to keep fucking her to listen to them.</p><p>“Oh? Is it good?” Rin asked him.</p><p>“It’s so good. Your cunt is perfectly sucking me in,” he told her and felt her flutter on him. He grinned and panted. “What a good girl you are, my good inugami-mochi, taking care of me your beloved inugami,” he praised her.</p><p>She moved faster on him, a keening moan escaping her lips. “Se-Sesshomaru,” she moaned out, rubbing his torso. “Inugami-mochi take very good care of their inugami, it wouldn’t bode well to abuse you,” she gasped out as he snapped into her quickly.</p><p>“A good inugami-mochi is born not made. Oh, you know how to ride me, fuck me, take care of me like I need!” He groaned and bit his lip, “That’s it Rin…ride my cock, it’s yours. Faster Rin, just like that, that’s my mochi…uh yeah…I love it when you ride me like this!”</p><p>“Oh shit! I’m coming!” Rin cried out as she slammed down on him harder.</p><p>He tensed and released at the first flutter of her sheathe around his throbbing shaft.</p><p>He panted harshly with Rin as she stilled above him. He grunted and thrusted into her again, pumping his cum up into her.</p><p>“Sesshomaru, oh…you’re such a good inugami,” she hummed out. “I’m going to go pee and then release you, okay?”</p><p>“Why not release me first?” He asked quickly.</p><p>“Because you’ll cuddle with me, not letting me go, and I really need to pee,” she said with a laugh and lifted off of him. He felt his softened cock fall down to his thigh as heard the bathroom light turn on with a click and then Rin peeing.</p><p>A flush, washing her hands and then her soft steps back to the bed. She released his legs first and then moved back onto the bed, releasing his hands. He rubbed them as she untied his blindfold.</p><p>He finally saw her face after what seemed like ages. He returned the smile and leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. “I can’t believe you made me come from your words alone,” he chuckled out softly.</p><p>“You needed to be praised. You work so hard for your father, but I didn’t want you to think about the company at all. Do you feel better?” She asked quietly.</p><p>He pushed her down to the bed and nodded. “Much, now what would like to have for dinner?” He asked as he looked to the alarm clock on his bedside table, it was only seven-thirty.</p><p>“Just some ramen,” she said with a nod.</p><p>“Curl up on couch, ramen, and movie type of night?” He asked her.</p><p>She shook her head. “Bad reality TV night, kill the brain cells,” she laughed out lightly.</p><p>He leaned down and kissed her slowly. “Let me wash up a bit more and then we can cook together,” he told her.</p><p>She traced his striped cheeks. “That’s my very good inugami,” she purred out.</p><p>He slapped her thigh. “You’ve worn me out for now. Pajamas, cooking, eating, TV and make out,” he said with a huff and got off of her and into the bathroom.</p><p>He wondered if he would be able to reciprocate some time in the future where he praised Rin until she came for him. He grinned at the idea and washed himself as he heard Rin get out of bed to get changed.</p><p>He decided he would take her again after they watched their shows. He would turn the TV off, pull her back to bed and have her slowly.</p><p>No toys, no games, just them working together, enjoying one another, and finding their satisfaction together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested in supporting my works you can do so for $1 a month on Patreon. (Link: https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=33426724). </p><p>You can also follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit. </p><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>